brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:TheRealFireDragonSlayer/custom Spider-Man minifigs
last night i was wondering what type of minifigs i should make. then,i looked at my first graphic novel (which i am currently collection. there are 59 more to go.) titled "Spider-Man: Coming Home". let's just cut to the chase,i made heaps of spider man custom minifigs that i will post here sometime in the future. here is the list of minigs i have made and some i want to make (so far there are only 2 in that category).Oh,and i will put down ONE role they will play (of my ideas i have right now),and their weapons. Made Minifigs to post pics of later *Astronaut. role: he is an astronaut who guides the rocket that makes the venom symbiote to go to the moon. weapons:space gun. *J. Jonah Jameson. role:gets kidnapped by the scorpion.weapons:the newspaper used in the catwoman chase set of super heroes. (wait,it says lego's GREATEST hero or something but JJJ hates spidey. how weird. peter must be publishing the papers now. ps. i haven't put the newspaper in his hands yet.) *Morbius,the living vampire. role:helps spidey fight of criminals who are after all these different potions that the criminals need. in return,he gets a "turn back to human potion". weapons:none *Peter Parker. role:don't you know? he's the amazing spiderman. weapons:web shooters,spider signal,spider tracers and more. *Anti-Venom. role:same as morbius minus the last part. weapons:none *electro. role:in my version he is made of electricity,so i guess he's after a potion like many other villains on this list.possibly member of sinister six. weapons:electricity bolts that can be used as blades. *venom. role:after eddy brock dies from a bullet,venom slips into the hole made from the bullet making eddy alive again,but stuck as a symbiote. he blames spidey and trys to kill him. weapons:none. *Mary Jane Watson. role:love interest. weapons:none *mysterio. role:none so far. possibly member of sinister six. weapons:he uses illusions that actually hurt. *farmer. role:gets attacked by sinister six. weapons:pitchfork *toxin. role:scientest accidentally creates him. weapons:can turn his hands into axes/ *spider-man. role:he's the star of the show. weapons:same as peter parker. *nick fury. role:recruits spidey for avengers at the end of the series. weapons:twin shotguns, *rhino. role:none so far.possibly member of sinister six. weapons:none *lizard.role:same as electro. weapons:none *A.I.M agent. role:makes weapons for villains. weapons:many.however,only carries high tech gun. *the kingpin of crime. role:crimelord. could be behind most events. weapons:his deadly cane. *scientest. role:makes potions. weapons:potion. *scorpion(who doesn't look like scorpion. i was running out of the parts i needed). role:holds JJJ captive.possibly member of sinister six, weapons:tail (which i can't find the peice for). P.S i know about LDD. *doc ock. role:could be behind most events.sinister six leader. weapons:his mechanical arms *Kraven the hunter. role:none so far.possibly member of sinister six. weapons:spear. *bullseye. role:none so far.henchman of kingpin.weapons:that weapon that the red ninja turtle has *eddy brock. role:becomes venom. weapons:none. P.S he replaces harry osborn in this series,as i don't wanna use LDD for harry osborn but i can't find the peices i need. *vulture. role:none so far. possibly member of sinister six. weapons:none *Ultimate Beetle. role:none so far. possibly member of sinister six. weapons:none. *Goon 1. role:escapes prison. weapons:none *Goon 2. role:escapes prison and kills eddy brock. weapons:gun or knife *Norman Osborn. role: could be behind most events.makes most villains on this list who they are. P.S yes,that was a refrence to spectacular spiderman.weapons:goblin glider. character pics tba characters to be made *Sandman *Molten man *Chameleon. just because they're doesn't mean that i will make them. Category:Blog posts